


Snowed In

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Series: Modern!au [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, a bit of angst, happy stuff, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben tore open the curtains and gave a shout. </p>
<p>He ran to the other side of the town house and opened the other curtains in horror.</p>
<p>Snow. Snow everywhere. It looked like it was up to his thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! Snow! Fluffy snow!

Ben tore open the curtains and gave a shout. 

He ran to the other side of the town house and opened the other curtains in horror.

Snow. Snow everywhere. It looked like it was up to his thighs. 

“Benny,” Poe murmured groggily as he wandered out to see what his boyfriend was shouting about. Brown eyes were squinted at the morning light as his curly hair stuck up. 

“What’s the matter?” Ben just made furious gestures to the snow and turned bright red.   
Poe’s eyes widened with childlike excitement at the white ocean that grew higher with each snow flake. 

“Come on let’s get dressed!” Poe exclaimed in excitement. “Let’s go sledding at the park!”

Ben crossed his arms and glared at his boyfriend. 

“Poe Dameron you are a grown man and you want to go sledding?” Ben scowled.

“Of course!” Poe said defensively. “Now get dressed!”

Ben let out a exasperated sigh but couldn’t help to smile once Poe went back to get changed. 

“Oh! We have baking sheets that we can kneel on for sledding!” Poe called from the bedroom 

“My legs are too long for that!” Ben yelled back. 

Poe stepped out in various layers of clothing.   
“Then ride down in those giant storage bins we got from IKEA.” the shorter man said before pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead 

“Now hurry up we have to get there before all the youths do.”

“I’m sorry but did you just use the word ‘youths’ to describe kids?” Ben chuckled as he walked to their bedroom.

“Not important!” Poe laughed.

“I am never letting you live that one down, Dameron." Ben said, walking painstakingly slow to annoy his boyfriend who was trailing behind.

"I said it wasn’t important. You’re not walking fast enough!” Poe said shoving Ben lightly. 

The trek to the nearest hill was tiring for Ben, despite it only being three blocks away.   
The hill was the perfect hill that every kid dreamed of when it came to sledding. 

It glimmered with snow so white Poe commented that it looked like the Oscars.

Poe had no difficulties sliding downhill on his makeshift sled, flying past Ben with a joyous laugh. Ben on the other hand had many problems. 

His legs were hugged to his chest in a fetal-like position, his eyes peered over the edge slightly but not enough to see what he was about to crash into. Of course, he tumbled out of it at the end of the hill, landing himself right next to Poe who had also crashed and burned. 

“You’re terrible at sledding."Poe laughed as he threw a bit of snow at Ben’s face.

"You’re the one who made me come out here. I don’t think you have room to judge either.” Ben pointed at Poe’s makeshift sled that was at least five feet away from him. 

Ben rolled over to the laughing Poe to give him a kiss on the nose. 

“I think it’s time we head home.” Ben stood up and proceeded to help his boyfriend up at well. 

When they got home they were greeted by a very happy BB-8. 

BB-8 ran as fast as his little corgi legs could take him, only to run right past Ben and directly to Poe. Ben laughed at the excited chubby dog making high pitched whines and other odd noises. 

“He’s telling me about how terrible it was when I was gone.” Poe said in a sing-songy voice while nodding his head “But I’m back now, right buddy?”

The dog barked in agreement and stood on his back legs, wanting to be picked up by the much obliged Poe.

BB-8 liked Ben of course, he liked anything that gave off even the slightest bit of warmth but he loved Poe the most. The only other thing that came close to Poe was the heater.   
“I’m going to make hot chocolate if you want to start a movie.” Poe declared, taking off his jacket and wandering to the kitchen.

Ben stared at Poe for a moment. He really liked the red flannel shirt he was wearing, it looked comfortable but a little big for him but there was a gaping tear on the side. 

Wait.

That was Ben’s shirt.

That was Ben’s favorite shirt and it had a hole in it. 

“Poe,” Ben muttered softly trying to control his anger. There wasn’t much to be upset about, it was just a shirt, but it was his favorite shirt, his dad’s shirt, the one he gave him before he passed away, nothing special about the shirt. 

“Do you know what you’re wearing?”   
“Yeah it’s one of your shirts, sorry I didn’t ask, I just–” Poe paused and his eyes grew wide “Oh. O-Oh Ben–I’m sorry I should have known– I know this shirt is special to you and–”

“–And there’s a hole in it."he hissed with a deadpan expression.

"A-A hole? Where?” The shorter man looked around himself in a frenzy and froze when he saw the gaping hole.

Without a word, Ben got up and went to the bedroom, obviously trying to hide the rage in his eyes. However, his feet betrayed him as he stomped away, slamming the door in the process.

Poe spent the rest of the day trying to right his wrong but he knew nothing would do it. He tried making hot chocolate but Ben didn’t leave the bedroom like a frustrated child, so he left gifts at his door for peace offerings.   
First he left the hot chocolate, then he slid some DVDs under the door for their TV in the bedroom. He also tried leaving dinner but BB-8 got ahold of it. 

At the end of the night Poe took BB-8 out and when he returned to a neatly folded blanket and a pillow left on the couch. Ben’s family was known for their passive aggressiveness. 

He settled in, still worried about how Ben was holding up. He knew how important that shirt was to him and did everything in his power to make it right. He sewed up the shirt but, he wanted for Ben to come out of their room first before he gave it to him.   
Right as Poe started to drift off to sleep, the something on the couch moved and he was startled awake. 

It was Ben, curled up as the little spoon next to Poe. 

“I got cold.” Ben said with a flat tone.

“Alright, whatever you say” Poe murmured pressing a kiss to the top of Ben’s head.

“I sewed it up for you.”

“I saw that, thank you. It was an old shirt anyways.” Ben said waving the subject off but left a twinge of pain in his voice. 

The moment was serene. Moonlight filtering through the windows and reflecting off the snow; Ben and Poe’s breathing in sync, the train horn hummed softly in the distance and the bustle of the city camed to its end.   
BB-8 then had to nestle his way to Poe’s chest and effectively shoved Ben to the ground. 

“Your ball of chub just shoved me.” Ben complained groggily.

“There isn’t enough room on the couch, does that mean I can come back to bed?” Poe raised an eyebrow.

“Only this time, Dameron” Ben teased before kissing his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> My radiant star fish mom, Cambria, edited this for me.


End file.
